Clone Gunner Commander Jedi
Clone gunner commander jedi or CT-7.5149 is a Jedi Master with a Padawan learner and the leader of a Squadron, made up of special and experimental Clones. Biography ]] Creation Clone Gunner Commander Jedi was created on the planet Kamino during the Clone Wars and was designated the name CT-7.5149. As a Cadet As a cadet CT-7.5149 found it hard to come to terms with his force powers and that he was the only Clone who was able to use these powers even though they were all clones of the same person. Meeting the Doctor Clone Gunner Commander Jedi first met the Doctor when he was still known to be an ordinary Gunner. The squad he was assigned to were guarding an ancient temple, where he showed off his unique skill by making a blaster levitate, and then, through peer pressure, he tried to make the huge statue that stood in front of the temple levitate. He succeeded in making it levitate but soon lost concentration and the statue started to fall. He was saved by the Doctor, who, ran into Clone, knocking him out of the way just in time as the statue smashed to the ground. After, they went in search of his Tardis together. Forming His Squadron Clone Gunner Commander Jedi formed his Squadron with only the best Clones including the only Female Clone. Adventures with Awesomeknight Clone Gunner Commander Jedi had many adventures with Awesomeknight, including, the Daleks at Talonjay, the voyage in the Southern Sea, finding the Golden Knight and learning that Awesomeknight is a Time Lord. Crash Landing While duelling Storm Gunner Commander Sith through the time vortex, his ship caught fire and he had to quickly land it but as it was falling through the air he sent a quick distress signal, which was picked up by an unsuspecting knight, who chased after the ship when he saw it fall through the atmosphere. The ship crashed in the outskirts of Aldendan, where the Knight witnessed Clone Gunner Commander Jedi exiting it. Upon leaving his ship Clone startled the Knight, both were equally confused as to what he was doing in 1334 Morcia, his Padawan then joined them from within the ship. Some point during his time in Morcia he decided to live with the Dwarven kind in the city of Orkosan as he loves the company of the "little fellows" that live there and they make him "feel big". First Deployment He lead a team of users during the first deployment and was among the first to discover the virus's weakness. Tim, the return to Morcia and the Daleks Finding Tim Clone spent a long time following rumours and artron energy traces in the hope of finding the Doctor again. The closest he came to finding the Doctor was when he teleported inside a Dalek ship full of exploding Daleks, he witnessed a heart breaking and rather distressing scene of the Doctor abandoning a boy as the Tardis dematerialized. He took the boy, Tim, to the docks in Talonjay, 1334, just to get Tim away from the Daleks not realizing where he'd taken Tim until it was too late. They'd brought three Daleks with them, they hid from the Daleks behind a market stall and watched as Knight hopelessly attacked them, it was then that Clone finally told Tim his name. The Dalek occupation of Morcia Clone alongside the Doctor led the Morcian Rebels in the fight against the Daleks. Travels in Ninjago Clone Gunner Commander Jedi travelled to the world of Ninjago and encountered three of the four ninja's; Cole, Jay, and Kai. The three ninja's demanded that Clone leave or they'll set their "Nindroid Zane" on him, as he had "no right being in Ninjago," their "Ninjdroid Zane" appeared in his "BUNNY BOT MODE" leaving the ninja's feeling awkward but still determined to get rid of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi. Provoking them even more Clone began to laugh at them, provoking them to the point of threatening and even attempting to attack him. Amusing himself he laughed manically as he used the force to choke the ninja's and their "Nindroid" just enough to knock them out. He then left in search of his Squadron. Rejoining his Squadron Upon rejoining his Squadron Clone Gunner Commander Jedi discovered that it was Christmas time and decided to celebrate it with them. Undated Events At one point he was present at the X2½ Olympics and lit the torch. Category:Minifigures Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Gallery Kordal.jpg|Clone Gunner Commander Jedi relaxing with Kordal, his Tumblebeast buddy DSCN9589.JPG|His "sleek" armour that he wears when he visits Morcia. CGCJ.png Category:Minifigures Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight